List of Full House episodes
The complete list of Full House episodes. Season one (1987–1988) #Our Very First Show #Our Very First Night #The First Day of School #Sea Cruise #Daddy's Home #The Return of Grandma #Knock Yourself Out #Jesse's Girl #The Miracle of Thanksgiving #Joey's Place #The Big Three-O #Our Very First Promo #Sisterly Love #Half a Love Story #A Pox in Our House #But Seriously, Folks #Danny's Very First Date #Just One of the Guys #The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1) #The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2) #Mad Money #D.J. Tanner's Day Off Season two (1988–1989) #Cutting It Close #Tanner vs. Gibbler #It's Not My Job #D.J.'s Very First Horse #Jingle Hell #Beach Boy Bingo #Joey Gets Tough #Triple Date #Our Very First Christmas Show #Middle Age Crazy #A Little Romance #Fogged In #Working Mothers #Little Shop of Sweaters #Pal Joey #Baby Love #El Problema Grande de D.J. #Goodbye Mr. Bear #Blast From the Past #I'm There for You, Babe #Luck Be a Lady (Part 1) #Luck Be a Lady (Part 2) Season three (1989–1990) #Tanner Island #Back to School Blues #Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes) #Nerd for a Day #Granny Tanny #Star Search #And They Call It Puppy Love #Divorce Court #Dr. Dare Rides Again #The Greatest Birthday on Earth #Aftershocks #Joey & Stacey and...Oh, Yeah, Jesse #No More Mr. Dumb Guy #Misadventures in Baby-Sitting #Lust in the Dust #Bye, Bye Birdie #13 Candles #Mr. Egghead #Those Better Not Be the Days #Honey, I Broke the House #Just Say No Way #Three Men and Another Baby #Fraternity Reunion #Our Very First Telethon Season four (1990–1991) #Greek Week #Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor #The I.Q. Man #Slumber Party #Good News, Bad News #A Pinch for a Pinch #Viva Las Joey #Shape Up #One Last Kiss #Terror in Tanner Town #Secret Admirer #Danny in Charge #Happy New Year #Working Girl #Ol' Brown Eyes #Stephanie Gets Framed #A Fish Called Martin #The Wedding (Part 1) #The Wedding (Part 2) #Fuller House #The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang #Stephanie Plays the Field #Joey Goes Hollywood #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun #The Graduates #Rock the Cradle Season five (1991–1992) #Double Trouble #Matchmaker Michelle #Take My Sister, Please #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone? #The King and I #The Legend of Ranger Joe #The Volunteer #Gotta Dance #Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 1) #Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2) #Nicky and/or Alexander #Bachelor of the Month #Easy Rider #Sisters in Crime #Play It Again, Jesse #Crushed #Spellbound #Too Much Monkey Business #The Devil Made Me Do It #Driving Miss D.J. #Yours, Mine and Ours #The Trouble with Danny #Five's a Crowd #Girls Will Be Boys #Captain Video (Part 1) #Captain Video (Part 2) Season six (1992–1993) #Come Fly With Me #The Long Goodbye #Road to Tokyo #Radio Days #Lovers and Other Tanners #Educating Jesse #Trouble in Twin Town #The Play's the Thing #Nice Guys Finish First #I'm Not D.J. #Designing Mothers #A Very Tanner Christmas #The Dating Game #Birthday Blues #Be True to Your Preschool #The Heartbreak Kid #Silence is Not Golden #Please Don't Touch The Dinosaur #Subterranean Graduation Blues #Grand Gift Auto #Room for One More #Prom Night #The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1) #The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2) Season seven (1993–1994) #It Was a Dark and Stormy Night #The Apartment #Wrong-Way Tanner #Tough Love #Fast Friends #Smash Club: The Next Generation #High Anxiety #Another Opening, Another No Show #The Day of the Rhino #The Prying Game #The Bicycle Thief #Support Your Local Parents #The Perfect Couple #Is It True About Stephanie? #The Test #Joey's Funny Valentine #The Last Dance #Kissing Cousins #Love on the Rocks #Michelle a la Carte #Be Your Own Best Friend #A Date with Fate #Too Little Richard Too Late #A House Divided Season eight (1994–1995) #Comet's Excellent Adventure #Breaking Away #Making Out is Hard to Do #I've Got a Secret #To Joey, With Love #You Pet It, You Bought It #On the Road Again #Claire and Present Danger #Stephanie's Wild Ride #Under the Influence #Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen #D.J.'s Choice #The Producer #Super Bowl Fun Day #My Left and Right Foot #Air Jesse #Dateless in San Francisco #We Got the Beat #Taking the Plunge #Up on the Roof #Leap of Faith #All Stood Up #Michelle Rides Again (Part 1) #Michelle Rides Again (Part 2) Category:Episodes